


Passionate

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Both you and your boyfriend Joel are very passionate people.





	

You try to stifle your giggles, you really do.

After all, you don’t want Joel to know that you’re watching his old videos, and he’s just a few feet away in the kitchen. But even you have a breaking point. And that breaking point happens about 22 minutes into Rooster Teeth Podcast number 107.

Your giggles quickly turn into loud, boisterous laughter and your laughter turns into something hysterical that could probably still be laughter, but nobody is really sure. You don’t notice Joel get up slowly and see what’s on your computer screen until his sigh sounds right near your ear.

“Really, Y/N? Really?”Joel mutters, “You have the real me right here, and you’re watching podcasts that are at least, what, four years old by now?”

But you know he’s not feeling awkward about that as you take one look at him after your laughter slows back down into giggles. His face is pink – or light-ish red, if you will – and his eyebrows are knit together in that way where you know he’s embarrassed. You grin up at him and press a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

“Joel, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” You say through your breathy laughter that still hasn’t quite gone away yet.

He frowns, reminding you a little of a pouting puppy, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes I do!” He whined. “I look ridiculous!”

“Well, I think you look adorable.” You comment offhandedly, and grin slyly to yourself as your plan comes to you in that moment. “But, I mean, just out of curiosity… Did you really predict correctly the –“

Just like in the video you had watched just moments before, something inside of Joel snaps. His face turns ruby red and he uncrosses his arms and gets them in flailing position, voice raised and eyes wild. “I was right! Burnie and Gus and Matt were giving me shit, but listen!”

Joel finished his rant forty minutes later and decided for himself that he needed to go to bed before he embarrasses himself further, even though you had kissed his cheek again and told him that you loved it when he got all worked up the way he did over things like the stock market and the economy and the apocalypse. Still, he went into the bedroom to read while you stayed on the couch and surfed tumblr for a little bit longer.

You were really only half paying attention to the things on your screen, until you notice that NASA has just released gifs of Pluto and it’s moon and, well… There was a reason you and Joel worked so well together.

You quickly ran into your bedroom where you were greeted with the sight of Joel in a plain white wife beater and boxer shorts. You blinked, your excitement over space catching in your throat as you look at his body, and he looks back at you, amused.

“Sooo, are you just going to stare at me or is there a reason you ran in here like a mad woman?” He smirks, and you make a disgruntled face at his smug little grin before grabbing his hand and pulling him outside of the bedroom, only stopping in your hall closet to grab a blanket. At that point, Joel knows exactly what you’re doing. You’ve both done it enough times.

You finally reach your backyard where you lay the blanket down on the grass and promptly fall down belly up so you can look at the clear night sky. Joel smiles in amusement as he lays down with you, pulling you over so that your head is on top of his chest and his arm is wrapped around your waist.

“NASA just released gifs of Charon orbiting Pluto, and we’re supposed to have clear pictures in about a month. Joel, we’re actually going to see what Pluto and it’s moon look like! And by the way, did I ever tell you that it’s really ironic that Pluto’s moon is called Charon? Because if you’re looking at Greek Mythology, Charon is sort of like the bellhop to all of the souls in the Underworld, you know, he takes them across the Underworld after they die to either be judged or not, and obviously the Roman translation of Pluto into Greek Mythology is Hades.”

Joel doesn’t tell you that you’re rambling, nor does he tell you that he doesn’t really care about space and Greek Mythology the way you do. He lays quietly next to you, not looking at the night sky above him, but at his whole world laying right next to him.

After a little while has passed and you’ve said all you needed to say about space and mythology, you turn to look at Joel to find his eyes are already on you, a soft smile gracing his face.

“What?” You ask.

“I just love you so much.” He says, and you can feel your heart skip quite a few beats in your chest. Despite being together for almost five months, he’d never said the L-word, and out of sheer fright that he didn’t feel it back, you had never said it to him.

You grin widely, twisting your body so that you were on top of him, your legs straddling either side of him, and you press a soft kiss to his lips. It feels like hours when you finally part, but when you do, he’s looking at you and you just know that you couldn’t possibly be happier with any other person in the whole world.

“I love you too, Joel.”


End file.
